Infants and other incontinent individuals wear wearable articles such as diapers to receive and contain urine and other body exudates. Pull-on wearable articles, or pant-type wearable articles, are those which are donned by inserting the wearer's legs into the leg openings and sliding the article up into position about the lower torso. Pant-type absorbent articles have become popular for use on children who are able to walk and often who are toilet training, as well as for younger children who become more active in movement such that application of taped-type absorbent articles tends to be more difficult.
Many pant-type wearable articles use elastic elements secured in an elastically contractible condition in the waist and/or leg openings. Typically, in order to insure full elastic fit about the leg and the waist such as is provided with durable undergarments, the leg openings and waist opening are encircled at least in part with elasticized elements positioned along the periphery of the respective opening.
Pant-type wearable articles having a main body to cover the crotch region of the wearer and a separate elastic belt defining the waist opening and leg opening are known in the art, such as described in PCT Publication WO 2006/17718A. Such pant-type wearable articles may be referred to as belt-type pants. On the other hand, certain pant-type wearable articles are configured such that the outer cover of the wearable body completely covers the entirety of the garment-facing surface of the article. Such pant-type wearable articles may be referred to as uni-body pants. Belt-type pants, compared to uni-body pants, may be advantageous in having better breathability by having less layers of material in certain areas of the articles, and in that they may be manufactured economically. Whether the uni-body type or belt-type, there is a desire to provide pant-type wearable articles in more or less a garment like appearance, including providing the side seam as straight as possible. Meanwhile, there is a desire to provide pant-type wearable articles to better fit the human body, particularly to a lower torso of a child of less than 36 months of age. Compared to that of an adult, the young child has a relatively bigger front waist. To conform to such big front waist area, there may be provided a pant extending to the higher portion of the torso. However, considering the advantages of the belt-type pants described above, such extending of the pant may not be of interest from a breathability and cost point of view.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a pant-type wearable article having balanced performance such as fit, coverage of buttock area, comfort during wear, prevention of sagging, and prevention of leakage. There is further a need for providing such a wearable article in an economical manner.